


The roadtrip

by LonieMonie04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Poly Relationship, Smut, lots of smut, very horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonieMonie04/pseuds/LonieMonie04
Summary: The dream team go on a road trip through Florida.A DnF fanfic inspired by Dreams new song "Roadtrip"Ongoing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	1. Part 1- The plan

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post on Wattpad so I can add music in the banner and in this story I put up one song that I listened to while writing the chapter, And this chapters song is Roadtrip by dream. So you can listen to it if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really in the Morning. Yeah that's fine. Send me the information."
> 
> 4 days to pack and get ready for one of the biggest adventures of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write on Wattpad so i can put videos on the banner. I've decided to put a song that i listened to while writing the chapter.
> 
> todays song is Roadtrip by Dream.

George's POV

"Why don't you all come to Florida?"

The question I've been trying to avoid since it first came up. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to meet the guys, I always have but there's something unnerving about going to Florida to meet a man I've never seen before.

"We can go on that Roadtrip round the State. I have a perfect van for the four of us and it's perfect weather for camping. I'll just fly you guys over."

Me, Dream, BadBoyHalo and Sapnap were messing round on Minecraft. No stream, no video just casual manhunt. We were taking turns being hunted. Snapnap didn't last long, Darryl only lasting slightly longer and Clay obviously beat the game. It was my turn and I was currently running through a jungle away from Dream. I had a good lead so I wasn't worried. We first got onto the conversation of what the weather was like. Obviously I was raining over here in the UK and the others had said it was nice and hot. Good for them. 

Of course It would rain in Britain during July.

Then Nick mentioned how nice it would be to go on a Roadtrip then Clay Asked the dreaded question. Could you imagine how the fans would react, finding out that I'm going to be over in Florida camping with Dream. They'd go mental. Its not a bother for the others as they live in America so its easier for them to get to Dream, but me. That means a 10 hour flight and major jetlag.

"How would I even know who to look for at the airport considering I've never seen your face Clay?"

It was an obvious question but I needed the reassurance.

"I'll wear blue everything, considering it the colour you see best."

My character stopped in the middle of the jungle. A small blush creped onto my face at that. Why? He only remembered that I can see blue the best, a lot of people knew that. Why was it different when he said it.

Quickly pushing the warm feeling down I continued my running on the game, dream now not to far behind. One more mess up and It's game over.

"oh Georgie ~ why don't you just give up. you'll never beat me" Clay sung. His voice was so mesmerizing. Wait what? He just knows how to get into my head that's it. surely?

At this point Bad had stopped chasing me, opting to collect supplies and Nick had died after falling into a pit of lava so only dream was chasing me. I knew I wasn't going to win but I was so close. All I had to do was find the end portal.

"stawp it Dream. Let me win, You always win."

"Only if you come to Florida with me"

Bastard. Of course he'd bribe me and with that.

He's impossible.

"Now why would I do that." I'm so close. I just need to find this stupid portal. The strong hold is so confusing.

"Because you love me ~" He practically purred that last bit. The warm feeling came back except it moved to between my legs, causing my character to once again stop. Dream got one hit in before I regained my composure before running of. I quickly drank a potion of healing I luckily got of a witch.

"Your not going to win George."

"shut up"

"nah ~"

The portal. It's right there. Dreams no where to be seen so I quickly started placing the eye of enders into their slots.

"YESS. We won boys" dream screamed.

I got knocked me in. I wasn't watching behind me and he hit me into the lava.

"For fuck sakes"

"language George." Darryl said over the commotion that Clay and Nick we causing.

"You are both sore winners. I practically let you kill me" I resorted to a comment Sapnap "you weren't even there Nick."

"Enough children. I've been thinking and yes Dream, I'd like to go on a Roadtrip with you." Bad said while logging of the server.

"oh me too. Wouldn't want to leave my best friend all by himself." Sapnap piped in. "How about you George?"

"I'm not sure guys.Its incredibly short notice and I don't think I have the money for a ticket and-"

"George I've already said I'll pay for the flights. You don't have to come but it won't be the same without all of us" You could hear the sad tone in Clays voice as he said the last bit and I know something is telling me not to go but I don't want to disappoint my friends. I don't want to let down Clay.

Silence.

"Fine. When are you able to get a flight?"

"Oh ok" He sounded surprise at my response but due to the frantic keyboard noises I think he's happy about my answer. "Right threes one for next Monday, the 4th. Its at 4 o'clock in the morning which means you'll get her for about 8. Is that alright?" 

"Really in the Morning. Yeah that's fine. Send me the information."

4 days to pack and get ready for one of the biggest adventures of my life. 

"Right I'm sure Nick and Darryl can meet up and drive the hour over to mine." Clay seems to have this all sorted like has been planning for this moment his entire life

"That fine with me Dream, but I think you should definitely pick George up, He'll be like a lost kitten." Nick said the last bit in a bay voice.

"I will not. Just cause I've never been there and I have a lack the social skills does not mean I'll get lost. But it would be nice for someone to pick me up."

Everybody laughed causing me to laugh along. Its contagious and amazing. I can't wait to meet them all, especially Clay. 

I wonder wat he looks like. I know he's tall, like really tall about 6 inches taller than me and he's blond. Apparently he has green eye, not like I can tell. I bet he's strong and gives amazing hugs. He probably also has a really nice face, bright eyes, sharp jaw, soft lips. He also has nice hands, he could probably crush me.

"George? You there?" Nick said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Sorry what did you say?" Another blush spreads on my face and the heat grows between my legs. Shit. I should not be turned on right now.

"I was just saying that me and Darryl are going to go and get food. We'll be back in a few hours."

"oh right. Have fun."

"Yeah see you later guys" 

We said our goodbyes to the guys and waited for the sound that they had left. Me and Clay were plunged into silence. It lasted for a few minuets before Dream spoke up.

"Why did you go quiet?" He said this quietly as if he was scared of hurting me.

sigh 

"I guess I'm just worried about Monday, I don't fly often, if ever."

I wasn't lying when I said that but it wasn't the whole truth. I am scared of flying but I'm also painfully hard and my jeans weren't doing anything to help it.

"Don't worry Georgie ~ I'll be there waiting for you landing."

That fucking nickname.

"Can you stop with the nicknames." I bite my lip to hold back a whimper that as tiring to escape my throat.

Nobody knows that I swing for the same team and I'd rather keep it that way. I can't imagine how awkward that would be on the Roadtrip, sleeping with one of the guys them knowing I'm gay. I know they are not Homophobic but I don't want to risk it. Not worth losing my friends over.

"Why would I do that George. I can't help it, I love you. Don't you love me?" If I could see his face I'm sure he has the biggest smirk on his face.

A small noise of frustration escaped my mouth at the words sunk in.

"I have to go. I'm getting a phone call. Talk to you once Darryl and Nick get back."

I pressed the end call button before he could answer.

My hands slowly drifted down the waistband of my jeans before releasing the button from its hole. A soft sigh left my lips as images of what dream could look like flood my mind. 

All I know is the next few weeks are going to a rollercoaster.

\------------

That's the first chapter. not very good at writing but I love DnF, dreams new song and NSFW fanfics so I might as well make one of my own. I know in the song it says winter but I think camping and Roadtrip are better in the summer.

At the start of each chapter I'm going to put one of the songs I listened to while writing the chapter. you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to.

I wrote this in Georges POV because I'm British myself and found it would be easier to write from the perspective of another Brit than an American. I might switch to Clay at some point but I don't know yet.

TODAYS Song-Roadtrip by Dream

1418 story words, 1564 overall.

Have a good day or night,

Katie.


	2. Part 2-First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's me Clay. Your literal best friend, here to escort you home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays song is heatwaves by glass monkeys.

Georges POV

Today is Monday the 4th of July. I was lying in my bed looking up at the white celling. Today is the day I finally meet the man behind the voice that's been causing me so many problems and I'm just lying in bed.

I have 3 hours to get to the airport which is only 30 minuets away so I was going to get a taxi there. I had already dropped Luca off at my parents the previous day and I had all my stuff packed at the foot of my bed.

I sighed and swung my legs over the edge of the bed before standing up and walking over to my wardrobe. I looked at my clothes deciding none of them were great as I packed all my good stuff, but I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white polo shirt with a blue hoodie over the top. 

It has to do.

I drag myself from my room into the adjacent bathroom. I grasp the sink below me before looking up into the mirror. I look like I haven't slept in weeks. My hair was tussled and I had large bags under my eyes. I was sickly pale from not being awake much during the day and I was unusually skinny. 

Rolling my eyes I picked up my tooth brush, applying the toothpaste before brushing my teeth. I quickly rinsed out my mouth before running myself a warm shower. After a few minuets I stepped into the shower and let the running water wash over me.

Being in the shower is one of the two places I can actually relax. The other is when I'm gaming with my friends.

After I dealt with my problem last night I got back on team speak with the guys and we talked about the Roadtrip. What we would be doing and seeing. I didn't really speak much as I don't know anything about Florida's sights, so I just listened to the others bicker about which beaches were the best and where had the best food and so on.

The whole night was spent like this, me being quiet and them talking on. I didn't mind. They kept me occupied and no more inappropriate thoughts were thought off.

Until I went to bed.

But that was the other week and this is now. I've totally moved on.

After getting out the shower and getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards for something to eat. Cereal's good enough. As I grabbed a bowl my phone buzzed in my pocket. Quickly pulling out I notice Clay has sent me a Snapchat

Dreamie:

you ready for your flight?

George:

yes I'm just grabbing a bite to eat before I leave.

Dreamie:

good cant wait to finally meet you in person

George:

Neither can I. Hope you aren't to ugly or I might have to go home.

Dreamie:

you saying you're only coming for my looks. lucky for you I'm the prettiest person to ever grace this world.

George:

Ha Ha. Very funny. Now let me eat me food.

Dreamie:

Fine. Text me when you leave and land. love you.

George:

Yeah yeah Whatever.

With that I slip my phone back into my pocket and finish up my cereal before heading over to the sofa to eat it.

\----------------------------------------------

time skip

Unbuckling my seatbelt I slowly stand up out of my cramped seat before grabbing my carry-on and exiting the plane. The ride here went smooth, except for the slight delay at the beginning making us late by a few minuets.

I pull out my phone and turn it of airplane mode before looking for Clays name in my contacts and dialling it. The ring tone sounded twice before it stopped.

"Hey I've just landed."

"Awesome where about are you?" dream asked

"I'm heading over to collect my luggage just meet me at the front of the building."

"ok be quick" He sounded excited like an kid who was just told they were going to the park after school.

I ended the phone call and looked out for my blue suit case. when it appeared I quickly grabbed it and headed out to the front entrance.

My God it hot as balls here. The sun was bearing down across the city and the lack of wind made it even hotter. A hoodie in England is a good idea but maybe not in Florida.

A small laugh came from behind me causing me to turn around.

There stood the most beautiful human ever. He was sporting a lovely tan that contrasted with his blond hair. He has dark yellow eyes which I can only guess are green. He was abnormally tall, towering over me and he was decked out in blue with black leather, fingerless gloves.

"Earth to George" A gloved hand was waved in front of my face bring me from my thought.

"Erm I-I. What?"

"It's me Clay. Your literal best friend, here to escort you home"

"CLAY, how the Fuck can anyone be so hot." I quickly slapped a hand across my face realizing what I just said that caused a small blush. He just gave me a small chuckle before removing my hand from it's position on my face.

"Hey don't be embarrassed, I'm used to it. You have said it enough."

As I was recomposing myself Dream had grabbed my abandon suitcase of the pavement and started walking towards a blue car parked on the curve. He opened the boot and then place the case inside before closing it.

"That was before I seen you." I finally reply to what he said previously before walking over to the car.

"well now you know its true. Get in"

I pulled a confused face when he climbed into the left side of the car, until I remember we're in America and not England. I rolled my eyes at the laugh I was given before climbing into the wrong side of the car.

"Americans are weird. Why do you have the car this way round" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I could say the same thing about you Brits."

we just laughed before setting out on a hopefully short journey to Clays house.

The scenery was amazing to look at. Palm trees scattered around neighbour-hoods which were bustling with people. There were amazing shops and lots of entertainment. But nothing compared when we turned on the motorway and you could see the seaside. The beaches were packed with families enjoying the summers heat and kids building sand castles or playing in the cold sea. It was breath-taking. 

The beaches in England are good but only during the late days of August are they suitable to visit. The sea is always cold and the weather never stays hot enough at the coast to warrant a beach day.

\------------------------------------

The car pulled up to a small looking house which lined the sea. The car was parked and we climbed out.

"I've got your stuff just go in. The others are waiting."

I did as I was told and stepped upped to the front door. pulling the handle down the door swung open into a large open room which had a kitchen and living room. There was a lot of natural light and a small balcony in the living room which was open and looked over the left side of the beach. There was two sofas which faced towards a large flat screen tv which was attached to the wall and a glass coffee table which had a fruit bowl on top. 

In the kitchen there was a large island which had bar stools around the back. There was a large oven which had pots and pans on the hob. The rest was a standard kitchen of benches and a skink and a fridge. There were cupboards on the wall as well as under the counters.

There was a hallway opposite the front door which I can only suspect lead to dream's room, a spare room and a bathroom.

"George. Nice to finally meet you mate." Sapnap was the first person to pull me into a hug, with Bad following quickly behind. 

"Ahem. Can you all move. The majesties luggage is heavy and I want to put it down." Clay said behind us. We all let go of each other and moved into the living room. Darryl and Nick sat down together on one of the sofas. I just awkwardly stood next to the front entrance.

"Right now that we are home I think a meal is in order ." Darryl said as Dream grabbed my shoulder and pulled me onto the other sofa once he put my stuff away.

"You don't have to cook Bad. This is my house after all." Clay said but made no effort to actually move.

"Nope I like cooking and don't trust you." Bad made his way over to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards before pulling out some ingredients. "How does smoked fish sound, its a family recipe"

We all nodded and let Darryl get on with cooking. Nick was flicking through tv shows before giving up and looking at were me and Dream sat.

If you didn't know we were friends you'd think we were dating. Dream had his arm draped over my shoulder from when he dragged me to the sofa and had neglected to move it. This wouldn't have been a problem is he wasn't holding me to his side. The only way for me to become comfortable is to cuddle more into his side and I wasn't about to embarrass myself. Sapnap was.

"You meet George in person and your already holding him like he's your boyfriend" Nick laughed as Dream looked up from his phone. Just to look between Sap and me. He just shrugged his shoulders and finally move his arm to just wrap it around my waist. I will say I was more comfortable as I could just lead against him, instead of cuddling him but it does not make the situation any better.

"Your hopeless Clay."

"What I'm a touchy guy. If Georgie was uncomfortable then he would move." That's all that was said before we went into silence. The only sound being Darryl in the kitchen and the tv.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

After a delicious meal and cleaning we all got ready and sorted to leave. We were all stood around this motorhome which has seen better day but still worked. Sapnap and Bad were loading the van with food and our stuff before climbing in, Leaving me and Dream in the front. Him in the driving seat and me it the passenger seat like before. Not that I mind. 

In-between the time it took Darryl to cook the food I ended up falling asleep snuggled up against Clay and Nick had to take a photo which he refuses to delete. Dream just said it was cute and left it at that. I knew I was blushing hard by Nicks reaction.

But now we are on the road heading towards God know where, In a place I've never been in longer than a few hours with three other people I've known for years but only just met in person.

All I know is that I'm going to sleep the whole way there because God knows I'm tired.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----

what do you think? Not bad but not amazing.

I'm not sure when I'll be uploading due to six form but ill try as often as I can.

TODAYS Song-Heatwaves Glass Animals

1912 story words,1949 words overall.

Have a good day or night,

Katie


	3. Part 3-Forgottern something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who wants to go swim in the hot spring?" Nick suggested. we had just finished a fire cooked meal made by Bad of course and were just sitting round the fire. The sun was near to setting so there was some day light left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todays song is why you only call me when your high? by Arctic Monkeys.

George's POV

"So, where we going first?"

We have been on the road for the last 3 hours and still hadn't reach one destination. I had by this point abandoned the front seat in favour of playing Uno whit Dream and Sapnap, Bad driving.

"Only a little while longer George."

"ugh fine." I looked down at my hand, staring at the little letters in the corner of the cards. Due to me being colour-blind, Clay went out of his way to write each colour of the cards in the top right of the card so I knew what one to play. It was very sweet of him and I appreciated the thought.

Dream was in the lead with 3 cards then Nick with 4 and me in last place with 5. I only had that many cards because Nick played a perfectly timed plus 4 card just as I was about to win. The majority of my hand I could play in one go but I would be left with two cards.

Clay placed down a Red plus 2, which unfortunately Nick did not have another one saving me from picking up more cards. I placed down my 3 red 5 to which Clay had to pick up. I was now in the lead, but the face Dream made when he picked up his card was not good.

"You are both going to lose~." Clay sang as we waited for Nick to play his turn.

"That's unlikely because I'm on two cards and your on 3. There's no way Snap is going to catch up."

Nick picked up another card, adding to his ever expanding deck. Looking down I had a green skip and a yellow 7, and the pile was currently green. Lets hope Nick has some way to turn the colour yellow.

I quickly said "Uno" before placing down the green skip, skipping dream. 

"One wrong move Nick and its game over" Dream said evilly, a small smirk on his face. You could tell Snapnap was panicking. He timidly placed down a wild card looking from me to Clay.

"Erm... Blue?"

"Shit why blue" I shouted in frustration as I picked up another card.

"Language" was heard from the front of the vehicle.

"Sorry Mam" I resorted, huffing at the blue 2 which sat taunting me from my deck.

"yes. Uno" Clay said as he placed down two blue skips.

Nick sighed in defeat dropping his deck onto the table, leaning back in his chair.

I placed down my blue 2 already knowing what was going to happen. I didn't even bother saying Uno.

Clay placed down a plus 4 on top of the large pile, fist bumping the air in victory.

"How did you have a plus 4!" Nick groaned, rubbing his face.

"I kept it from the time you both made me pick up 6. Its called strategy, you both should try it.2

"George. Why didn't you stop him?" 

"You can only go so far with a yellow 7 on a blue deck, Nick" sarcasm filled my words but he knew I wasn't being serious.

"Right guys, I think we are here." Darryl shouted from the drivers seat as he parked the van.

Clay moved to open the side door allowing me and Nick to exit first before him. 

What a gentleman.

When we we're full out the van I took my time to look around. we were completely surrounded in trees which opened into a clearing which was home to a large hot spring. The sunlight made the forest appear brighter than usually and the many shades of yellow was beautiful, well green.

I slowly walked over to the spring which was a light blue colour mixed with white. The steam that rises of it was warm and inviting.

"how did you find this place. It's so isolated." I asked Clay who was now standing next to me, hand on my shoulder.

" I used to come here as a child when I needed space from my family, my childhood home is only 20 minuets from here. Literally nobody knows of this place which makes it a great camping spot."

"oh?" I look up to my right where the other man was currently staring out across the large spring." I love it"

"Glad you like it. Only a few people know of this place"

Dream smiled at me before dropping his hand and walking back towards the other me in tow. The guys were busy trying to set up the tents and failing miserly so me and Dream ended up setting them up as Nick went looking for fire wood and Darryl was setting up the area for the campfire.

It was getting into the evening when we were all set up. Nick and Darryl were going to share a tent while me and Clay were going to share. 

Now to anyone else this might not seem like much of a problem but when it came to me it was. when I said I was over it, I wasn't. This problem isn't something you can get over. Especially not when your best friend keeps playing with your feelings.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Who wants to go swim in the hot spring?" Nick suggested. we had just finished a fire cooked meal made by Bad of course and were just sitting round the fire. The sun was near to setting so there was some day light left.

"Hell yes. Go get your swim trunks boys, we're going swimming." Clay said excitably before getting told of by Darryl for his "Language"

I quickly change into my blue trunks and a white t-shirt before running over to the spring with the others.

Nick was the first one to pull of his shirt and throw it to the side before taking a running jump at the water, causing all of us to get splashed. Then Darryl followed close by.

I looked at Clay as he started to take of his shirt, Him noticing this made sure he was putting on a show. Slowly he grabbed the neckline of his t-shirt before whipping it over his head. And when I tell you he's stunning I mean it. He wasn't jacked but stilled had clear muscle definition making him seem even more godly like. Now I know he definitely could crush me.

"Alright lover boy hurry up and get in the water, its lovely and warm." Nick said from his position on Darryl's shoulders."

Dream winked at me, clearly flustered by what he just done before jumping into the water.

Then it hit me. I have to take off my shirt. All the others were toned and looked well fed, while I looked like I hadn't eaten in days. 

With trembling hands I grasped the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. Once it was off Clay cat-called me causing the others to laugh and me to become more embarrassed. 

"Hurry up George, your as red as a tomato"

I quickly sat down on the edge of the spring, my legs dangling in the water before sliding into the water. They weren't wrong. The water was really warm.

"You pussy, why didn't you jump?" I didn't get to answer Nicks question before Darryl threw him of his shoulders into the water.

" How many time do I have to tell you guys, language"

The sun was setting lower and lower until It was barely visible through the trees. Me and Clay were stood against the edge of the hot spring while Nick and Darryl wrestled each other.

"You alright?" His voice was soft. We looked at each other before I quickly looked away from him. 

He's standing so close.

"Yeah just a bit self-conscious I guess. I mean have you see each other, you look like you work out every day and I look like a small child who hasn't been fed in a week." I wrapped my arms around my chest in a protective manner.

"George." Warm hand grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards the blond. The hands slid there way down my arms until they reached my wrists and pulled them part. Clays hands held min in-between us as I looked up at the taller man. " You are perfect no matter what you look like, we'll Love you no matter what you look like."

I smiled at Dream before pulling him into a hug. My arms wrapped around his toned chest while his wrapped around my neck. I gently tucked my head under his chin and cuddled further into the warm embrace. We stayed like that for several minuets, not saying a word. No words were needed, this is one of the best moments in my life.

Suddenly the splashing stopped and several awes came from the centre of the spring. I rolled my eyes at the others response to our hug before reluctantly pulling away.

"I think we should get back, It's getting dark " everybody agreed and got out of the spring. Luckily the nights were still too warm so it wasn't cold getting out. we grabbed our shirts and made our way back to the campsite to dry off round the fire.

\-----------------------------------------------------

We were all getting ready to go to sleep. The fire was put out safely by a panicked Nick and the van was locked. All there was to do was get into the tents.

"Hey guys?" All the others men stopped and looked at me "Where's my sleeping bag? I swear I saw Nick take it and put in the van"

"Erm, oops." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean oops" I was starting to get angry. After the long day I've had all I want to do is sleep.

"I might have accidently left it at Dreams house. I thought I picked it up." Sapnap held up his hands like he was surrendering.

"What am I going to do now" I slid down to the floor, putting my face in my hands letting gout a frustrated sigh.

"You'll just have to share with me. I mean I don't mind" Dream blurted out, shrugging his shoulders gently as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with just wearing an extra hoodie its not even that col-"

"Your sharing with me and that's the end of it." Clay said a bit more forcefully this time.

I just nodded my head before looking down at the grass. 

That was hot.

After saying good night to Darryl and Nick, me and dream climbed into the tent, closing it behind us. A small light hung from the roof of the tent allowing us to see what we we're doing.

I watched as Dream opened up the sleeping bag and laid it on the floor before climbing under it. he waved his hand at me motioning for me to join him, which I turned of the lamp and did as I was told with a small blush on my face. There was barely enough room for the two of us to get enough sleeping bag so I just rolled over away from Clay and closed my eyes. Before I was fully asleep I felt shuffling behind me and a arm snake its way around my waist pulling me towards the other man. Soft breaths tickled my neck as the younger man slept behind me. 

This is all I've ever wanted and its better than anything I could imagine. The warmth of the body pressed up against my back and the feeling of being enclosed by a strong pair of arms is all I've ever dreamed off. It's even better that is Clay who is the one cuddling me, whether he actually knows it or not.

Nick is the best.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Another kind of alright chapter. I did this instead of my school work. should probably finish that

TODAY Song-Why you only call me when your high by Artic Monkeys

1970 story words and 2007 overall words

Another kind of alright chapter.

Have a good day or night,

Katie


	4. Part 4-Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry Georgie~" There's those butterflies again "Your British, we get it but Alligator is a statement food here in Florida. Literally everybody likes it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todays song is do i wanna know by arctic monkeys.

George's' POV

"Aww they're spooning" A sickly sweet voice could be heard from the entrance of the tent. 

"Ha, I knew George would be the bottom." 

Not taking in what they just said I groaned as opened my eyes to stare up at the intruders. "Can you guys leave. I'm trying to sleep."

"We would but its 9 o'clock and time to be heading to our next destination." Bad said looking at his watch.

"Fine, give me a minuet to walk up"

With that the two intruders left to do whatever they do. I tried sitting up but a pair of arms pulled me back down. Blushing slightly at the fact I forgot I slept with Clay, I rolled over to face him. His eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face.

"Come on Clay. You heard what Darryl said"

"But your warm" A small wine came from the other man who was determined to keep be pinned against his exposed chest.

"And so is the sun so let me up."

"Ugh fine" Dream finally let go of my waist allowing me to sit up, I looked at Clay. He was pouting up at me obviously up set with me.

"Don't give me that look. I still don't have a sleeping bag so we'll be doing this again"

A large smile made its way back onto his face, "And i don't plan on getting you another one." 

Without replying i climbed out of the tent leaving Dream and walking over to the van to get dressed. As today was expected to reach up to 30 degrees I wore a pair of supposedly pink swim trunks and a white t-shirt. 

"So Georgie did you enjoy your sleep last night?" Nick said innocently. Him and and Darryl were busy putting away their tent while mine still had a Dream in it.

"I don't know why you said it like that but yes i did." Ignoring Sapnap's wink and Closing my suit case i walked over to my tent and poked my head inside to see Dream twiddling his fingers in his lap. "You coming to get changed so we can head off for food?"

Clay just nodded his head before crawling out the tent and towards the van. I just shrugged my shoulders at his weird shift in mood before taking down the tent.

\-----------------------------------------------

Once we were all sorted an seated in the van Nick started the vehicle and pulled away from the campsite. Bad was busy taking about one of his experiences teaching children when I noticed Clay was still in a funny mood. All he was doing was leaning against the window looing at the passing scenery. He had a sad look on his face.

I think Darryl noticed me looking at Dream as he abruptly stopped talking, opting to look at his friend.

"Hey Dream. Are you doing alright." Bad asked tapping his closest arm. The man in question just shook his head before looking back out the window. "Wait have you taken your medication today?" Again he just shook his head.

"He takes medication?"

"Yes George, it's for his ADHD and Anxiety" Darryl said from his position on the floor, looking through a small backpack. He pulled out two orange bottles and a bottle of water. He handed then to Clay who reluctantly took them from the others hands and placed them on the table in front of him.

I know this shouldn't make me feel something but the way his hands handled the bottles so gently, knowing what they could do made me excited. But not here, not in front of my friends.

"Are you feeling alright George? You've suddenly gone bright red." Both Bad and Dream were now staring at me.

"Erm. Y-Yeah I'm fine. It's just gotten really hot in here." I smiled at the, hoping it would convince them enough because i wasn't wrong. It was really hot in the van.

Clay gave me a weird look like he knows in lying ,"Well if you say so, Nick turn up the air con" Which he did straight away with a small groan.

"Hey Sap. Are we nearly there, I'm getting hungry." I walk up to the front of the van to where nick was driving to find him quietly singing to the radio which was playing some summer hits.

"Oh yeah. About 5 minuets then you can go." Nodding happily at the response I was given I made my way back over to my seat in front of Dream and pulled out my phone.

A lot has happened on Twitter over the last few days. I'm literally not online for 3 days and everybody thinks I'm dead. I quickly post an update telling everyone that I'm fine and just having a well deserved holiday. I didn't say where I was or who I was with, better to let them speculate. 

Then I scrolled through posts I've been tagged in which was mostly fanart of me and Dream which caused a butterfly feeling in my stomach whenever I saw a photo of us kissing. There was many drawings of me in Dreams oversized merch which he leaked in my latest stream. Honestly it made me happy that he thought the photos were adorable. 

I commented under one of the photos which had me holding Clay by the shirt. I had a crown on top of my head so i could only assume that this was one of the king George, knight Dream AUs. To be honest it was kinda hot the look on our faces, pure lust. 

The van stopped suddenly startling me from my thoughts. I put down my phone and looked out the window to see we we're near the coast. The beach looked packed. Americans must all be insane to go out in this weather.

"Right get out so I can lock up" Nick said as he opened the side door, we picked up our stuff before being let out into the blistering sun. I pulled out my sunglasses from my backpack and placed the on my face. Unfortunately the only sunglasses I had at home were my clout glasses because it's never sunny enough to ever need them over in England.

"Omg George you still have those glasses I got you." Dream said excitedly draping his arm over my shoulders. It seems like his mood has picked up since this morning, which was good.

"Oh yeah, i don't own any other sun glasses and I think they complete my outfit" I laughed up at the other man as we waked along side Nick and Darryl. The streets were lined with shops filled with various different products.

"Hmm~ Something smells so good." 

Clay looked down at me with a large smile on his face, tightening his grip on my shoulders. "Your right. I think i know where it's coming from." His arm slid from my shoulders and down my arm until his hand caught mine.

A slight pull was all it took for me to be dragged up the street to a takeaway/restaurant. There was a large sign which i could only imagine to be green that read 'The Red Alligator' The sign had lots of bright lights which did nothing to help the already blinding light. There was a small outdoor seating area which was filled to the brim with families enjoying there lunch.

"Alligator, really. You Americans are weird." i said looking at the other men who stared back at me "Oh didn't relies this was a sensitive topic"

"Don't worry Georgie~" There's those butterflies again "Your British, we get it but Alligator is a statement food here in Florida. Literally everybody likes it."

"If you say so. Also I'm not paying, I am the guest" I looked at the others with a pleading look on my face.

"Ugh fine. Anything for the lady." Nick said bowing before Walking into the building with Darryl.

Dream gently tugged my hand and as if on instinct I followed next to him over to the wall that was keeping the beach separate from the street. We settled next to each other on the wall looking out at the sea. The waves lapped gently at the beach front wiping away any footprints that were made minuets before.

I gently rested my head on Clays shoulder," The sea is very pretty, better than the sea over at home."

"Really, what does it look like to you?" 

"Well the water here is a lovely light blue mixed with yellow so i can only assume it's got green in it. It looks so inviting, warm looking even but i guess the sun helps with that." The taller man let out a small chuckle waiting for me to continue, "While at home the ocean is a deep blue, It sometimes even looks murky. It never stays hot enough for the water to be warm enough to actually enjoy."

"I guess that's Britain for you." We both laughed little to hard at my distaste of my own country's climate. Dream started wheezing like a kettle like he always does when he laughs to hard, causing me to laugh harder. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes which i whipped away with the back of my hand.

"What are you two idiots laughing at?" Both Nick and Darryl were standing behind us with four boxes of food in their hands as they waited for us to calm down.

"Oh nothing, George was busy complaining about how nice it was here and how bad it is back home. " Dream took the two boxes out of Bad's hands before handing one to me. 

"What's new. He's always complaining about the weather."

"shut up Nick. Every British person does it." I huffed looking away from the the others.

"Oh come on now~. Just eat the food and stop pouting." Clay said digging into his own box.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The sun was slowly staring to set over the horizon. Thankfully that also means the temperature is going to drop to more comfortable level and the beaches will be nearly empty.

The four of us were walking across the beach, bare feet being covered by the incoming tide. "So where is our next campsite?"

"It's not far from here, about a ten minute drive north." Clay replied kicking over a small shell from the sand.

Darryl, who had been quiet since we started the walk, chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny Bad?"

"Oh nothing. I've been thinking about how far we've came. We used to just be a bunch of high school kids who happened to meet online over the love of video games. Some of us becoming life long friends and some even more. Take me and Skeppy, we barely liked each other when we met but now we're hopelessly in love." 

Bad was met with silence, a comfortable silence as we thought over what he just said.

"HA, yeah i get what you mean. It's weird how the world works. Maybe some more of us will find love between us." Nick winked in mine and Clays general direction causing me to blush. 

Clay just slid his arm around my waist before looking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. "Maybe I would already have one if George wouldn't keep being so ignorant"

"In your dreams lover boy." I quickly said before slipping out of the others grip and started running down the beach.

I heard a faint go get em' from Sapnap as a pair of matching footsteps followed behind me. Laughing could be heard from down the beach as i focused on not falling over, a common occurrence.

Suddenly, as if predicted I was falling face first into the sand, quickly turning so I landed on my back. Before I knew it a Large weight fell on my chest which groaned as it moved.

"Ugh get off, your heavy."

Dream lifted himself so his face was hovering right above mine, elbows either side of my head and one knee in between my legs. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as his eyes searched everyone of my features finally resting on my eyes. They weren't much of a sight, just plain brown while Clays were a sight to be hold. There were multiple colours of yellows and blues which drew me in. 

Slowly we start to lean in, tilting our heads. It would of happened if it wasn't for the water.

A large wave knocked Dream off from of my body and completely covered me. I quickly sat up coughing violently trying to get rid of the salt taste in my mouth. A hand was placed in front of me which i reluctantly took and hoisted myself up onto my feet.

"Omg you should have seen your faces. It looked like you were actually were going to kiss." Nick was resting his hands on his knees as he proceeded to laughed his head off. Darryl has a curious look on his face but was quickly replaced with his own laughter.

"Oh yeah, Thank god for the waves." I awkwardly laughed along with the others as Dream rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile on his face.

"I think it's time to go to the campsite." I said heading towards the car park where the motor home was currently parked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The campsite was a small public field that had been recently turned into a useable campsite. Dream paid for out spot on the field and joined us to help set up the tents.

Bad and Nick were currently on facetime with Zak while me and dream were sat outside out tent.

"So we didn't get you your sleeping bag. Sorry about that." The tension in the air was a weird one. We've never been in this situation per say but I've defiantly felt this type of tension during many of our live streams.

"Oh It's ok. I don't mind sharing." I say quietly looking down at the grass,

"Bad and Nick seem to be having fun talking to Skeppy." 

"Yeah. It must be terrible being so far away from the one you love" To be honest I've only ever had one girlfriend and he only lived ten minuets away from where I lived so it wasn't that bad. But it never worked out as i found out i wasn't into girls. Luckily we split on good terms

"Yeah. I used to have a girlfriend who lived 20 hours away from me. I used to anything in my power to make sure I could see her. Until one day i went to her house and caught her cheating. on me with one of my old high school friends. I generally did love her." Clay rested his head in his hands and let out a soft sop. I gently rubbed his back letting him cry. He leaned into my embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist. He just cried.

I looked up to see the others staring at us. I just mouthed that everything was ok and he was just upset. They understood and went back to talking to Zak.

After Clay's breathing had gone back to normal i stood up and reached out to grab his hands, pulling him up. His face was red along with his now puffy eyes. 

"Lets go to bed" He nodded his answer before climbing into the tent. I told Bad what happened and what we were doing.

I followed Dream into the tent and closed the door behind me. He was already laying down under the blanket curled up in a ball. Noticing that I was now in the tent, he raised the blanket allowing me to climb under. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into his chest. I rested my head on said chest and listened to the soft breathing that the American made as he drifted to sleep.

He's straight of course he was. He is still hung up over his last relationship. Why did i think he would like me.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done. Not the best due to school and lots of coursework. Also if you didn't watch Georges last live stream, Dream tweeted out the photos of George in His merch.

TODAYS SONG- Do i wanna know by Artic Monkeys. I also watched the majority of Markipler's the evil within lets play.

2692 Story words and 2754 overall words.

Have a good day or night,

Katie.


	5. Part 5-Water Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever been in a relationship?" The question was sudden and unexpected catching me of guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todays song is sweater weather by the neighbourhood.

Georges POV

It's been about a week since we started this road trip. We've been ice-skating which Nick wasn't very good at, as he fell over a lot. We also we spent a lot of time on the campsites, Just relaxing and having a laugh. Currently we are heading for some water park called 'Aquatica' Which was situated in Orlando. So we had a really long drive ahead of us. We are expecting to take all day to get to the campsite and then another hour to the actual park. 

"Ugh this is taking so long." I groan, sloping further down into my chair.

"Oh shut up George" Dream says playfully pushing my shoulder gently." We'll be stopping for food and to switch over driving so stop being a little bitch about it."

"Language Dream and stop arguing. I don't like it" Bad said from the other side of the table. 

"Yeah you tell them babe" Zak could be heard from the phone place on the table.

Daryll was currently facetiming Skeppy who since we started keeps flirting and calling Bad pet names. It was cute but kinda annoying.

"Aww thanks Baby" Bad cooed back down the phone.

"So you guys having fun?" Zak questioned

"No it's way to hot." I complained, wiping the clear sweat from my forehead.

"George everything is too hot for you"

"Even Dream" We hear Nick shout from the diver's seat.

"W-What, no" I stumble over my words obviously flustered. 

"Omg you really said that. We all know Clay and George are straight" Skeppy said giggling down the phone 

"Don't say that Keppy. You don't know who someone likes." Bad said sternly which made Zak shut up.

"No Bad it's fine. I'm sure I'm straight but at the moment I'm not too sure." Clay said rubbing the back of his neck before draping his arm on the back of the seat.

"Oh well. I hope you figure it out man. "

After Skeppy finished talking we sat in awkward silence. Even Zak could feel it and he wasn't even here.

"Soo. where you guys heading too" Skeppy said trying to make conversation.

"We're heading to a campsite and the to a waterpark." Bad said returning to his loving self.

"Oh what water park?"

"It's called Aquatica" I answered.

"Wait don't you live near there?" Clay questioned looking at the phone and then back up to Bad.

"Omg we do" Daryll said excitedly bouncing in his seat. "you should come out and meet us."

"I'd love that. Well only if everybody else is fine with it"

"Fuck yeah. I'd love to meet you mate" I shouted a little to loud.

"For Muffins sake. Watch your language." Daryll just shook his head as we laughed at his antics.

"Yes we'd love for you to meet up with us" Dream finally said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Tomorrow then?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so where's Skeppy?" Dream asked playing with the draw string of his blue swim trunks.

"He says he's here but I can't see him" Bad Said before being knocked over by a smaller man.

"Ow get off me" Daryll groaned before standing up and pulling the other into a short kiss.

"Eww get a room" Nick complained, covering his eyes.

"Oh come on Nick, They haven't seen each other in a week, give em' a break." Clay said walking into the front entrance of the park.

The water park was massive. There were slides as far as the eye could see and multiple pools which had children splashing each other as their parents sat on the side watching them. There was many food places and entertainment like an arcade along with plenty seating areas, a wave pool and a lazy river.

Dream payed for everybody's entries into the park like the gentleman he was. Bad and Skeppy were walking hand in hand while me and Clay were chatting away, leaving Nick by himself.

"So what we going on first?" Sap questioned obviously board of just walking around.

"Why don't we go on the slide which all of us can go on" We looked over to what Zak was referring to. It was a really tallish tower which lead to quite a steep drop. A group of six kids climbed into the large float before being pushed over the edge, their screams could be heard from the other side of the park.

"Hell Yeah come on" Sap said pulling me and Bad by the hands towards the ride.

"Watch your language young man" Darryl said laughing along with the rest of us.

Climbing the stairs of the tower the five of us waited in the long line for out turn. There was a lot of noise of people chatting and laughing along with the consent rushing of water. It was infectious, you couldn't help but feel happy.

Once it was our turn I sat down next to Dream then Skeppy and Bad sat down then Sap. The lifeguard gave us a smile before pushing us fully onto the slide. We briefly stopped at the top where the drop of the slide was. Suddenly I was filled with panic when finally realising how high up we were. Apparently I wasn't the only one, Skeppy was clinging onto Bad's arm for dear life.

I looked over to Clay who had the biggest smile on his face which disappeared when he saw how scared I was. He quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him as we finally went over the edge. We were covered in water as we hit the slide and you could hear every bodies screams, all screams of enjoyment except for me and Zak's. The grip on my waist tightened as I squeezed my eyes closed. 

And then it was over. We we're covered with water from head to toes, floating in the pool below. some staff members pulled the float over to the Sid of the pool for us to climb out. 

"Look, Was Georgie scared." Nick said standing up. I peeled myself from Clay's side and glared up at nick.

"I didn't relies how high it was until it was to late, or i wouldn't have got on." I stood up and helped Dream out of the float. As i went to let go he pulled me into a hug.

"Omg. I thought you got hurt, You screams and the look on your face. If you were scared I would have waited with you at the bottom." He whispered in my ear, placing his head in my neck. I felt Goosebumps appear down my back from the hot breath which fanned over the nape of my neck. A blush formed on my face as I returned the hug.

"Don't worry. It was my Fault. I didn't realise how high it was. Let's just go tot he lazy river or something." I reply pulling away from the hug.

Clay just gave me a nod before dragging me away to said river. The others just gave us a weird look but followed behind us. The river was a long strip of pool that wrapped around the park. There were people who were in rubber rings floating on top of the water and others who were swimming in the water, the currents making it easier.

Dream pulled me into the water which was warm and inviting just like the embrace i found myself in again. I was lying on my back, head resting on his shoulder as i leaned against his chest. We were floating quietly in the water allowing the current take us round the pool. Nick was busy pushing Darryl under the water while Zak was holding Bad's glasses, laughing at the two.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" The question was sudden and unexpected catching me of guard.

"Yeah. I dated someone during high school but it didn't last long. we did however finished on good terms. I still talk to her sometimes." Clays face dropped at the mention of the last part.

"What was her name?"

"Bella." I relaxed further into the embrace making sure I was not slipping into the water.

"That's a pretty name. I dated someone called Sam. She was the one I was telling you about the other day." His face twisted at the mention of her.

"Are you over her?" I knew the answer to the question but wanted to hear him say it. Maybe it might be what i need to get over him.

"I don't know. I guess I am but I've found someone else who I think i like." Well that's not what i expected.

"Who is it?" My voice was small not wanting to know.

"You know them but I don't think they'd like me back."

"Why would you say that" I turned round in Clay's arms until a I was facing him." You are the most amazing person ever. Your smart, caring and extremely handsome-." I paused at the last word I said.

"You think I'm handsome" He said with a small simile on his face.

"W-What. I mean I'm not going to lie to you."

"Aww you are such a lovely couple. You both look so happy." We looked to our left to see a woman with a small kid on her shoulders who was constantly laughing. I looked back to Clay to realise what position we were in. I had managed to wrap my legs around The blonds hips with his hand on my waist keeping me out of the water. My Arms were laid on his shoulders and we were extremely close to each others faces. 

I looked back to where the woman was to see she was no longer there. I tried to climb out of Dreams hug but he just pulled me closer.

"So lover boys when are we going for food, Skeppy's hungry."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The five of us enjoyed the rest of our time at the water park, eating unhealthy food, going on more rides and swimming in the large wave pool. Afterwards we all headed to Skeppy and Bad's house which was only 10 minuets away to enjoy a 'drink with the boys' as Nick had put it.

By the time the sun set we were all drunk or at least a little tipsy and were gathered in the living room. We were sat on the floor in a circle. I sat next to Dream who sat next to Nick and then Zak and Daryll.

"So what do you guys want to do" Daryll said pulling Zak closer to his side.

"Lets play truth or dare." Nick said grabbing the empty beer bottle next to him and placing it in the centre of the circle and spun it.

We watched as the bottle slowly stopped landing on Zak, The younger man's face flushed up as he waited for the infamous question.

"Truth or dare Zak." Nick asked evilly.

"Erm truth?"

"Alright. Who's the bottom, You or Darryl?" We all looked at Nick like he had grown another head. "What I'm making it interesting. So?"

"Me" Zak said quietly hiding his face behind his hoodie sleeve.

"Really Daryll. What happened to your innocent Bad we all know" Dream said in his drunken haze.

"You know nothing about me" Darryl said moving to spin the bottle.

This time it landed on me who was dared to go put on the maid costume Sap had bought the other day when we were in a costume store. When I walked back in everybody stared at me. The maid costume was slightly to big as it was intended for Nick but still fit me. I had a cat ear headband which was resting on my head and a small tail which was connected to the dress. I also had a pair of white stoking's on came up just above the knee.

"Earth to Clay." Nick said waving his hand in front of The blonds face, "I think you've killed him George."

Clay snapped out of whatever trance he was in when I sat back down in my spot on the floor.

"Oh shut up Nick"

This went on for a while, the truths and dares getting progressively worse the more we drank. 

This time It was Daryll who spun the bottle which landed on Clay.

The look that Bad gave Clay made me feel uneasy. He was up to something.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare" Dream hesitated.

Daryll paused for dramatic effect before speaking again,

"7 Minuets in heaven with George."

WHAT.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ooh. Quick chapter kinda rushed but I'm gunna write smut next chapter to make up for it. Also Skephalo anyone?

2089 story words and 2131 overall words.

TODAYS SONG-sweater weather by the neighbourhood.

Have a good day or night,

Katie.


	6. Part 6- 7 Minuets In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful, it's my first time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of the day is Greek Tragedy by The Wombats

I've already said that I was going to write smut this chapter but just as a reminder that this chapter will have smut in it. Don't worry I'll say when

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georges POV

"WHAT" Both me and Dream spoke out looking at Bad.

"You heard what I said, 7 minuets in heaven with George, or are you to much of a Pussy to care" The fact that Daryll has just said a swearword that we would be told off for was just as surprising as the dare.

"I'm no Pussy, but I'm not going to force George into something he clearly doesn't want to do" Clay was now standing, glaring at Daryll who just smiled back.

"Who said I didn't want it" My voice came out more confident than I felt but I just waited for some kind of response but none came. I looked up at the circle of people who just stared back at me.

"George you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Clay's words were slurred but still sounded concerned.

"No, I know what I want and I want this." 

"Well that settles it then" Nick said as he stood up and gabbed his phone, "Go up to the spare bedroom and do whatever it is you do for 7 minuets and we'll come collect you when the timer is finished" 

I stood up and followed behind Dream and Sap up the stairs until we reached the spare bedroom. The door was opened and we were both ushered into the rather large room. The walls were white except for one light blue wall which had a large double bed pushed up against it. On the opposite there was a large floor to celling mirror that stretched the length of the wall. There was a large wardrobe to the left of the bed and a closed window to the right.

"Alright once the door closes I'm going to start the timer. To prove you two actually did something one or both of you have to put this on" Nick said handing me a green and blue lipstick, "Have fun" 

And with that me and Clay were left by ourselves. Without saying anything I walked over to Clay and handed him the green lipstick. I uncapped the blue one and turned to face the mirror making quick work of applying it to my small lips. Once done I looked over to Dream to see that he also applied the lipstick.

-Smut starts now-

"Are you sure you want this?" The blond asked slowly making his way over to where I was standing. Once he was standing in front of me I placed my hands on his face and gently kissed him. It was a quick and short, nothing more than reassurance.

Without warning Clay pushed me up against the door and placed his head in my neck, roughly kissing and biting at the skin.

"mmm~" A small moan escaped my lips as I pulled at the others hair. Hands grabbed my clothed waist pulling me closer. The others mouth kissed up my neck to nip at the space behind my ear.

"On the bed" Clay whispered into my ear and I did as I was told, the heat in-between my legs getting worse by the moment. I quickly made my way over to the bed and sat at the bottom, facing the mirror and flattening my skirt. I had green lipstick smeared all over the right side of my neck and ear. You could see the small bruises starting to form under the makeup.

Clay stood in front of me blocking my view of the mirror. He slowly raised his shirt and hoodie, pulling it over his head throwing it somewhere on the floor. I racked my eyes all over his body. He wasn't ripped per say but he definitely had some definition. He was taller than me by 6 inches so he towered over me whenever he stood next to me. The way he was standing was so dominant and I was loving every second of it.

I watched as his hands made their way towards the forever growing bulge of his pants as he removed his belt and them unclasped the button of his jeans. A small whimper left my mouth as I saw how big he was through his boxers.

"You liking this Georgie~" I just nodded as the American stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside before giving me his whole attention.

Another moan left my mouth as I started palming myself through the skirt. We were both rock solid and the restraints of my boxers was making it painful.

"Touch it George" And that I did, leaning forward so I fell off the bed onto my knees on the floor, I looed up at Dream through my drunken haze. My hands grabbed the waist band of the others boxers and slowly pulled them down until the laid on the other side of the room. I took his long length into my small hands and gently moved it up and down. A larger pair of hands made the way into my hair knocking the cat ears onto the floor.

I licked a long strip from the base to the tip which caused Clay to let out a deep growl.

"Stop teasing" Another growl came from the other as I took little of his cock into my mouth. The hands on the back of my head forced me further onto the other until his tip bumped onto he back of my throat. I gagged slightly at the sudden movement but made no move to stop it. I bobbed my head back and forth, scraping my teeth across the skin eliciting another moan from the younger man.

"Your so good at this, Allowing me to fuck your face." The moan that left my throat caused vibrations to go straight through the other making the experience even better. When I could feel him feeling closer he roughly pulled my head of of him and pulled me up until I was standing. 

Glancing at the mirror I saw the blue lipstick was now spread across my spit covered face. I noted that Clays Dick also was covered in makeup.

"Sit on the bed on your back" I did as I was told again and watched as Dream climb in front of me. His green lips were pulled into a smile as he reached forwards. His hands slowly trailed up my legs up to my upper thighs until they disappeared under the black dress.

"You look so hot right now."

"Hmm~" His hands made quick work of my boxers which were the disposed of before he lifted up the skirt so it became a heap around my waist.

As if on instinct I lifted my legs up exposing myself to the blond. His hands ignored the area I wanted him to touch the most instead massaging my thighs. Kisses were peppered all over my lower half. I must be covered in lipstick just like my face.

Suddenly his tongue was on my entrance. It felt amazing and his hands squeezing my thighs which were sure going to be bruised tomorrow made it even better.

"Why'd you stop" I whined when he pulled back.

"So you can do this." He reached a large hand up to my mouth and parted my lips with his fingers, shoving them inside. Getting the hint I sucked and nibbled on the fingers while Clay watched stroking himself slowly.

Once he was satisfied with my work he pulled the fingers out and rubbed the pad of his index finger to my entrance.

"Be careful, it's my first time."

"Don't worry baby I'm going to take care of you" I groaned as the finger slipped past the ring of muscle. The feeling was so foreign but not unwelcomed. There was a burning sensation as the finger moved. Clay feeling my distress started kissing the inside of my thigh again trying to distract me from the pain. Tears started to form when a second digit was added, slowly scissoring me but it wasn't from the pain because the fingers brushed past a spot which made me see stars.

I moaned loudly which caused Dream to emit a low laugh.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Shit has it already been 7 minuets" Clay whispered pulling his fingers out and moving towards the door.

"Go away Nick, we'll be down when we're done." The blond snapped to the door. Sap let out a small laugh.

"Jeez I thought yous were only going to snog."

"Well we're not, go back downstairs and leave us alone." Clay listened to the retreating footsteps before making his way back over to the bed. There was a predatory look in his eyes which made me even more hard.

"Get on your hand and knees facing the mirror. I want you to see yourself being taken."

I quickly moved into the desired position eager to continue The American climbed behind me pushing the dress up by back so he could grab my waist, squeezing so hard that there was definitely going to be bruises there tomorrow. He pressed forward rubbing his erection into the cleft of my arse.

"You sound amazing, moaning under my touch." Clay laughed as he leaned forwards so his chest was flush against my back. "I think you've been prepared enough" I whined at the loss of contact as he sat up but was moaning as soon as his tip was lined up with my hole.

"Shit your to big... Be careful"

"Don't worry beautiful" His large hands rubbed my sides as Dream pushed forwards. He stopped every couple of inches so I could get used to how big he was, and in no time Clays hips were flush against my ass.

"Fuck~ Your so tight Princess" A small groan left the blonds lips as he eyes racked over my body, "Look at you, taking all of me such a good boy."

"Please move" My voice was small as the other started moving with insanely slow movements. His hands made there way up the dress until the stopped to play with my nipples. The sensation of the nub being rolled in-between the rough skin went straight to my cock, "You idiot, move faster"

"As you wish Darling."

The room was quickly filled with the rhythmic sound of skin against skin and the constant string of moans that left our mouths.

"Holy shit George. Your doing amazing, letting me dominate you like this." The hand on my chest moved out of the dress to wrap around my neck pulling me back up against Clay's chest. My head fell back onto his shoulder, mouth hung open as the others thrusts got faster. 

"Fuck Clay~ I-I'm so close"

"Hold on baby don't cum yet." Dreams thrusts began to become sloppy as his right hand snaked round to my front to hold my dick. I looked up towards the mirror. We were a mess, skin covered in makeup and new bruises littered both our bodies. We were covered in a clear sweat and were violently panting

"Ahh~ I can't hold on much longer." 

"It's ok. Cum for me" The feeling of the blond moving inside of me and his large hand stoking my cock was to much. One last thrust and I was seeing white, moaning out the blonds name as I came on his hand and my chest. 

It wasn't long until Dream was Cumming inside of me, biting down on my neck. "Fuck, that was hot" Was all Clay said as he pulled out of me, Gently laying me and the bed.

-Smut ends here-

"You said it." We were both still severely intoxicated so when Clay stood up he nearly fell over which caused me to laugh at him.

Dream glared at me before grabbing his clothes off the floor. "What my legs are dead from having your fat ass sitting on them"

"If you say so" I rolled my eyes at him.

Clay slipped on his shorts before heading out the room. He quickly returned with a wet flannel handing it to me. I quickly made work of cleaning myself up, removing the dress which was now dirty. I slipped on my boxers and sat on the bed watching the other finish getting dressed.

"Here take my hoodie. I don't think you can go down stairs practically naked." I grabbed the large green hoodie which was held out in front of me and pulled it over my head.

Getting up I followed Clay out of the bedroom and down to the living room where the other three were sitting.

"Fucking finally." Sapnap said as he poured some more whiskey into his glass tumbler before taking a sip. 

"Sounded like you two had fun, Though I will say, you were supposed to have seven minuets if I recall." Daryll said

"Ah well what did you expect" Dream said taking his spot on the floor.

"I don't know, for you to kiss a bit maybe suck each other off not bang. We could hear you two from down here. Though I do see who prefers to give and who prefers to receive."

A deep red covered my face as I rubbed my neck to see that I did indeed have a lot more lipstick on my neck than Clay did. " oops forgot about that"

"It's quite alright" Bad said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to receive another flannel before giving it to us to clean the rest of the makeup off.

"So what did you guys do when we were upstairs?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Well we video called Karl and Alex because I missed them and I wanted to make sure the hadn't burned down the house."

"Did they?" Clay questioned.

"Fortunately no. But Karl did fall down the stairs and hurt his ankle so he's made Alex his Bitch."

"Isn't he Karl's bitch anyways" Skeppy said from his position on Bad's lap.

"Very true my friend. We are all Karl's bitch."

"Well that's what you and Alex get for being simps"

Nick smacked Clay's arm before going back to his drink.

"Alright enough with the swearing." Daryll said picking up his phone. "Who wants takeaway?"

\------------------------------------------------

There's the smut i promised you. not the best and not the worst because I'm obviously not the best writer.

SONG OF THE DAY- Greek Tragedy by The Wombats

2329 Story words and 2434 Overall words

Have a Good day or Night,

Katie.


	7. Part 7- karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is amazing. Shame I'm not going to remember any of this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays song is heatwaves by glass monkeys again.

-I know the song is heatwaves but I used it in this chapter so we are using it again-

George's POV

"So what do you guys want?" 

We were currently ordering takeaway at Bad's house. Me Nick and Clay were staying at his and Skeppy's house for the night.

"Ooh I want a Garlic bread" I say playing with the string of my hoodie.

"Just garlic bread?" Nick replied looking confused. 

"What. I get garlic bread all the time on it's own"

"Brits are weird" I hear Clay whisper.

"Hey I heard that"

"Enough flirting. What do you want Clay?" Bad asked looking up from his phone.

Dream sat in silence for a moment before answering. "I would like a 10" margarita pizza. Oh don't forget to get some soda"

"Don't forget the soda" I mocked "It's called fizzy pop" 

"Shut up you." Dream said punching my arm slightly while rolling his eyes.

The rest ordered their food and we sat and waited for it to arrive.

"So Nick how are you and the boys actually doing?" Bad asked 

"Oh we're good. They are just a handful you know. Having two people to share love with, equally may I add, is hard work."

"Especially when those two people are Karl and Big Q"

We all started laughing one by one until we were reduced to giggling mess, tears streaming down our faces because it was true, Karl and Quakity are really a handful even for Sap.

\----------------------------------------

"That was the best garlic bread I've ever had"

"George you wont be saying that in the morning when your fully sober." Nick said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Well future me can deal with that" I pushed the empty container away from me into the pile of rubbish in the middle of the circle.

"So what we going to do now?"

"karaoke?" Skeppy said standing up and walking up to the large tv, turning it on.

"Ooh yeah let me go get it" Bad said jumping up and running upstairs.

"Karaoke. God I'm gunna need another drink." I say passing my cup to Nick who proceeds to fill it with straight vodka. "Thanks Nick"

I can't sing, everybody knows this but the rest of them are to drunk to care. I quickly throw back my head and down the rest of the alcohol before coughing violently.

"Shit that burned"

"Geeze George. No need to go so hard." Clay said rubbing my back.

"Well I'm to sober, all thanks to you, to karaoke so I better get drinking"

"I've got it" Bad shouts as he ran down the stairs with a large box. He and Skeppy set up the machine as the rest of us fill up our glasses.

The tv screen suddenly lit up an neon blue before switching to the main menu of the 'game'. Clay stood up and started scrolling through the songs before stopping on one song that everybody knows.

"Heatwaves? Really" Nick said sarcastically

"Hell yeah. It's a great song."

"Have you not read the fanfiction written about the song"

"Yes Nick I have and it was hot." Clay said before picking up two microphones. He looked at me before passing one to me.

"What. I'm not singing." I was definitely blushing at this point.

"Come on George i know you know the words. You practically listen to it everyday."

I stood up and moved to face Dream on the other side of the tv. "Yeah and so do you." I rolled my eyes as Zak started the song.

-Dream's lyrics are in italics while George's are normal and they are bold when singing together-

"Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out  
Can't make you happier now"

"woo Clay is popping off" The others are cheering at Dream but we don't notice them.

"Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out  
Can't make you happier now"

"Usually I put  
Something on TV  
So we never think  
About you and me But today I see  
Our reflections  
Clearly in Hollywood  
Laying on the screen"

Our eyes meet.

"You just need a better life than this  
You need something I can never give  
Fake water all across the road  
It's gone now the night has come but"

"Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out  
Can't make you happier now"

"You can't fight it  
You can't breathe  
You say something so loving but  
Now I've got to let you go  
You'll be better off in someone new  
I don't wanna be alone  
You know it hurts me too"

"You look so broken when you cry  
One more and then I'll say goodbye"

He's so beautiful.

"Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out

Can't make you happier now

Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out

Can't make you happier now"

"I just wonder what you're dreaming of  
When you sleep and smile so comfortable  
I just wish that I could give you that  
That look that's perfectly un-sad"

"Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out  
Heat waves been faking me out "

We move towards each other.

"Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out  
Can't make you happier now"

"Sometimes, all I think about is you  
Late nights in the middle of June  
Heat waves been faking me out  
Can't make you happier now "

I grab his cheek gently as he finishes singing before placing my lips on him for a short kiss. There was howling and whistling coming from the others as we pulled apart. Clay smiled at me before grasping my waist and pulling me into another slightly longer kiss.

This is amazing. Shame I'm not going to remember any of this tomorrow.

"Wow that was amazing. A+ Guys, now Its my turn." Nick said jumping of the floor and snatching the mic out of my hands.

"Esh you could have just asked for it." I rolled my eyes before sitting down to watch Sap sing some Britney spears song. 

But I couldn't focus on his singing. All I could focus on was the other man sitting rather close to me. His knee was touching mine and his hand kept brushing my thigh whenever he reached for his glass. There was definitely a deep red colour covering my face but I couldn't care. I want this moment to last forever because tomorrow I'll be sore and confused and will have to have a very awkward conversation with the others about tonight's events.

So I'm going to live in the moment and enjoy the small touches and glances. Have fun singing with my friends because this I what I've wanted for along time.

\-------------------------------------------------

So a shorter chapter to finish off the events of the previous chapter. Not very well written because I wrote this while doing BTEC Business course work because this is definitely more important.

TODAYS SONG- Heat Waves by Glass Animals again.

1150 Story words and 1208 overall words.

Have a good Day or Night,

Katie.


	8. Part 8-Boating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You coming Georgie." He said holding his hand out for me to take which I did. Carefully stepping into the boat trying no to fall over, Dream pulled me into his lap so my back was pressed against his chest, sitting on his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays song is just one yesterday by fallout boy

-There will be slight smut if near the end I will warn you when. There will also be homophobia-

George's POV

"So?"  
I was currently sitting at the table with the others in complete silence. We all had terrible hangovers. 

"So what "

"I mean are you two going to talk or are you just going to ignore each other because that's going to be an awkward rest of a holiday." Bad replied, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

I looked down at the cup of tea that I had resting on the table. What happened yesterday between me and Clay? All I remember happening was having some drinks with the others then nothing else. God I hate drinking.

"Err. What happened yesterday?" I ask. Everybody just looked at me confused. "When I drink I usually don't remember what happened the next day."

"Oh well it doesn't matter then" Clay said, face dropping, clearly sad.

"Come on, this is not a matter to be discarded like his. Not when George was involved like he was."

"Well if he doesn't remember anything then it obviously didn't mean anything to him" Clay's voice was starting to rise along with Bad's.

"He has to know or you just used him"

"No he doesn't" 

"Stop fighting and tell me what happened." The two men both looked at me then back at each other.

"Fine. We were drunk then decided spin the bottle then Daryll gave us a dare and we had sex. Right we had sex. Is that what you wanted to hear." Dream huffed before getting out of his chair and storming upstairs.

"We fucked." I felt my face heat up at the image of Clay on top of me." Why wouldn't he want me to know that. I was obviously ok with it." 

"I don't know. It might be with him still figuring out his sexuality." Nick piped in.

"Well I'm going to talk to him," I said standing up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea after what he just pulled." 

"Yes Nick. I'd rather talk about it now than later."

And with that I made my way upstairs towards the spare bedroom. I knocked gently on the door before hearing a horse 'come in' and pushed open the door. 

Clay looked a mess. He was sitting at the end of the bed with his knee pulled to his chest.. His hair was all over the place and he had red puffy eyes. There were tears streaming down his face but he wasn't making any noise.

"Go away" He whispered looking up at me.

I ignored him and sat down next to him on the bed keeping some distance between us. "Clay I want to talk about what you said and what we did."

A small sniffle came from the other blond as he whipped his face with the back of his hand. "You were drunk and I knew that. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." He was crying in full force now.

"But I know you wouldn't have done that unless you were 100% sure I was ok with it." I tried to reassure him. I grabbed his face and turned it towards me. My thumbs wiping away the tears that were falling. His hands moved to grasp my wrists but made no movement to make my hands away.

"What If it was the alcohol talking and not you." He pleaded.

I looked at Clay as he looked back at me, the sad look on his face was all it took for me to lean in and press my lips to his. The kiss was short and chaste. I pulled back to see a now shocked look on his face.

"That was the same kiss you gave me before we knew."

"Well then, now you know that all of my intentions were true."

A small smile made its way onto his face before he let out a chuckle. "You were really good for your first time"

"Hey"  
\-------------------------------------------------  
So me, Bad, Dream and Sap were back on the road. We ended up leaving later than expected because Zak and Daryll spent a little too long in their room saying goodbye to each other but we were finally back on the road and the sun was as hot as ever.

Both Clay and I decided to not decide on a relationship and see what happens throughout the rest of the Road Trip and decide when we're finished. I still got small kisses on the cheek and Dream still held my hand when we were walking. We were like friends with benefits but I wanted more. However I didn't push it for Clay's sake.

So that leaves us where we are now sitting in the back of the motor home. Daryll was driving while listening to the radio. Nick was sitting opposite me currently playing on his phone. While me and Clay were cuddled up against each other, one of hands around my waist and the other holding my hand.

"So where are we going today" 

"Well Georgie we are going down the pier." Clay replied, squeezing my waist.

"Haven't we already been there." I asked looking up at the blond, who just kissed my forehead and hummed in agreement.

Seems like he's not going to tell me any more. Twitter it is then.

Scrolling through twitter was something I did daily more than once. My fans were always posting something about their day or something they saw in a video I was in. Most of the time It was a clip of some cute moment of me and Clay which was then made into fanart which was always really good.

"What was that." Clay chuckled as he looked at my phone.

"Oh that. It's just fanart of that time we were standing on the crafting table." 

"Really. Well That's quite hot isn't it." The other whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. "Imagine what we could do if crafting tables were real."

"C-Clay. Not here" I stifled a small moan as the others hand snaked its way from my waist to my thighs, Squeezing them. "Stop"

Which he did, going back to looking out the window as if he didn't give me a half on.

"W-What, you jerk." Dream just smiled to himself as he rewrapped his arm around my waist.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Right, we're here, get out." Daryll shouted from the front of the van. He waited for us to be outside before parking.

Like every other day the sun was high in the sky casting it's blaring heat towards the ground. I made sure I had applied sun cream before leaving because if I didn't I would definitely get sunburn but the others don't seem fazed.

We wandered down the wooden path of the pier, my hand in Clay's. I was in heaven. I never thought the day would come when we would flirt and it actually meant something to the other.

A gentle squeeze of my hand brought me out of my thoughts to realize we had arrived at a small building surrounded in "Rowing boats?"

"Yep we're going boating, just like we do in Minecraft." A wide smile spread across Daryll's face as he and Nick walked up to the man, who I can only suppose, owns these boats.

"Really?" I just got a happy hum back, "Well then, I'm not rowing you can." I started crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like always" Dream huffed before peeling my arms away from my chest and pulling me into his side a large grin plastered on to his face.

I just rolled my eyes before being led to where the others were. There were two rowing boats, one blue and one red. A large white number 7 was painted on the red boat and 11 was painted onto the other. The paint was chipping off due to weathering and constant use but looked in working condition.

Nick climbed into the red boat taking the seat where the two ores were before Daryll sat down at the head of the boat so they were facing each other. Clay clambered into the boat nearly tipping it over causing us to all laugh at him as he regained his balance. He shot us a glare but ended up laughing along with us.  
"You coming Georgie." He said holding his hand out for me to take which I did. Carefully stepping into the boat trying no to fall over, Dream pulled me into his lap so my back was pressed against his chest, sitting on his thighs. 

A light blush made its way across my face at the position but I made no move to get up. Clay hummed once again before grasping the ores and pushing the boat away from the wooden pier and into the open ocean. Luckily the waters were calm, there was barely a wave in sight but the sun was twice as worse, reflecting off the water.

I relaxed against Clay, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes enjoying the feeling. I have no idea where Sap and Bad were but it didn't matter.

We must have been on the water for 20 minutes by now enjoying each other's company. I noticed the boat had come to a stop and the sun had calmed down its heat but I didn't open my eyes. I felt a large hand on my chest, making patterns into the shirt, the feeling was welcomed as was the small sound that accompanied it. I could feel the hot breaths of the other on my neck.

I opened my eyes to look up at the other and noticed we were hidden under a large willow tree which stuck out from the edge of the coast. We were a ways away from the pier and anyone else for that matter.

-smut now-

"Hmm~ Feel bad for leaving you hanging on the bus." The voice was deep and right in my ear.

"Please" The hand travelled down my chest to my thigh. It squeezed gently electing a small groan. "Stop teasing"

"But I love it when you beg." The hand creeped up towards where I wanted the most to touch the most. "So pretty" 

My legs instinctively spread open as the hand reached my upper thigh. "Oh god, hurry up, someone might catch us." We both knew that this wasn't likely. If Nick or Daryll needed us then they could call us.

"Look at you, squirming under my touch. Tell me what you want" His voice was dangerously low as he spoke. I kept quiet which caused the other to let out a frustrated growl as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck, gently kissing the skin before biting hard.

"Oh fuck~ I want you to touch me, use me." My voice was high, hips jerking up as soon as his hand cupped my bulge.

"Your already hard." He purred into my ear as he gently stroked me through my shorts. "Just from me talking to you. Naughty boy~" 

Another moan escaped me but this one was needy, filled with want. "Please, just need you"

"As you wish baby" And with that he gently slipped his hand under the waistband of my shorts, Grabbing my cock. He slowly stroked it, enjoying the noises he was getting out of me.

His finger grazed the tip causing me to moan loudly. Clay quickly wrapped his hand around my throat pulling my head back towards his shoulder. "Don't moan too loudly, somebody might hear." This didn't stop me because the feeling of the hand around my neck combined with the hand on my cock was too much.

"G-Go faster" I gasped as the speed of his hand quickened and the grip on my neck got tighter.

"Hmm~ Didn't know you liked it rough. Me getting you off in public with my hand 'round your neck. You get off to the idea of someone finding you like this cause I know I do." Another moan. "But your going to be quiet because your mine and nobody else can see you like this, only me" 

I was getting close, the stimulation and his voice being too much. The tight feeling was there, building at the bottom of my stomach.

"Oh shit Clay. I-I'm so close." The hand around my neck moved to my face, Turing it so Clay could capture my lips in a rough kiss. Saliva was everywhere, dripping down both our chins when we pulled back. "Clay please"

His movements were getting sloppy as I thrusted up into his hand. "Come for me" 

And I did. Finally letting go into his hand, moans and curse spilling from my mouth as I rode out my orgasm. Once I was finished I slumped against Dream, breathing heavy.

He gently pushed my forward so I was sitting up straight. I watched as he removed his t-shirt and wiped both of us down before slipping me back into my shorts.

-Ends here, just talks about previous events-

I leaned back against his chest as he started rowing the boat back into the open waters. I squinted as the sunlight hit my face trying to readjust to the bright light.

"Didn't know you were a fan of dirty talking. Though that shouldn't surprise me because the first time we did anything you were practically begging me to go faster, just like you did then."

"Hmm. Tell me more."

"You were wearing that maid costume that Nick bought. Looked so sexy in it. We had lipstick everywhere"  
"Lipstick?" I questioned.

"Yeah, so we could prove to the others that we actually did something. They expected us to make out not to have full blown sex. Looked pretty on you though"

"Oh god, was I loud?"

"Very loud. I’m sure the neighbours could hear you. Took me so good. You loved looking at yourself getting fucked in the mirror couldn't take your eyes off."

"Seems like we had fun, shame I don't remember it. Might have to show me how we did it."

"I'll hold you to that." He winked as he pushed the boat towards the pier and helped me out once again. We waited for the other two and when they finally did turn up Nick was soaking wet.

"what did you two do?" Clay said, helping Nick out of his shirt.

"Nick tried to push me out the boat, we fought and Nick ended up in the water and not me." Daryll said walking away from the boats and towards the bustling town.

"It was an unfair fight, you're taller than me." Nick wined.

I felt a hand grasp mine in a tight grip. I smiled up at Clay who was laughing at Bad and Sap bicker. Today is going perfect. I'm surrounded by the people I love, the weather is hot and I just got jerked off by my best mate or lover? I don’t know where we stand but I just know I love this.

Well it was perfect before a group of men walked up to us, the majority of them had blond hair besides a few, one even had red hair. They whereabout our age and looked like trouble. They were decked out in street wear. The middle man who was wearing grey sweats walked up to the four of us before looking at his mates.

"Excuse me. Your kinda in the way" I said my accent thick as I attempted to push past them but was pushed back into Clay.

"Ooh what have we here. A foreigner, a faggot and his faggot friends." The group laughed as we watched in confusion. The grip on my hand tightened as Clay let out a frustrated breath. 

"Who do you think you're doing?" Daryll spoke gently but I was still surprised that he was the first to speak out.

"Oh nothing, Just going to show you what Puffs like you deserve." Another, smaller man said who had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who said were were gay?" Nick moved forward along with Clay who had let go of my hand to stand in front of me.

"Y'all look like one. Come on they were practically handing off each other and you were engaged with two rings no less. Bet they are just as gay as you are." That definitely hit a nerve. The man in question looked down at his hand where two small silver rings were wrapped around his finger as his face twitched slightly and his fists were closed tight, the knuckles going white. His hair fell over the now dry bandanna.

"Don't you dare talk about my fiancés like that. You don't even know if they are men." His voice was not raised and he looked pissed.

"From the way your reacting they are and it's wrong, being gay is one thing but being in a 3 way relationship is disgusting. And where are you from?" The man said stepping slightly to the right so he could get a better look at me. He has a small smile on his likes which made me step closer to Clay who held a protective arm in front of me.

"What does it matter where he lives?" Daryll was shaking slightly, obviously getting angry.

Throughout this interaction Clay was deathly silent just staring death glares at the group standing about a foot above them with Daryll. The protective arm in front of me made me feel a little bit safe.

Ignoring Daryll the tallest member of the group walked up to Clay so he was face to face with him. Well as face to face as he could due to him being a foot smaller.

"What about you big boy, do you like to take it up the arse." The smaller of the two ginned evilly at the shocked look on Clays face which quickly turned into his own grin.

"So what if i do. At least I can get some" And with that a fist landed on a face with a loud crack.

The smaller man just looked up at Dream who rubbed his jaw. He seemed unfazed by the punch and just looked back at the group. "Anyone else want to try." His voice was loud and commanding coming out in a deep growl. The group looked at each other before huffing and walking away.

I quickly stood in front of Clay gently laying my hand on his face.

"Fucking arseholes. Talking shit about people who they don't even know and then had the audacity to hit you" Nick was fuming. his hands were shaking as he looked at where the group had walked off to.

Looking back at Dream I saw tears starting to form in his eyes. I leaned up and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight as he silently cried into my shoulder. From what I've heard and seen Clay has never been good at confrontation but he seemed to handle himself pretty well under pressure.

"This is what I was scared of." Darryl stated cause us to look at him. "The hate. I've never gotten used to it, nobody does but we have to move on."

"Your right, let go get you cleaned up."

Wonder why it affected Clay so much?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
So another chapter. sorry about the wait being swamped with school work. slightly longer chapter To make up for the last one.

TODAYS SONG-Just one yesterday by Fall Out boy

3137 Story words and 3178 overall words 

Hope you have a good day or night,  
Katie.


End file.
